The Sisterhood
by sako11
Summary: A group of Orphens on one side and the Gym leader on the other, what happens when his youngest daughter Misty gets stuck in the middle? AAML in chapter 3!
1. Prologue

The Sisterhood

By: Sako11

This was the shady side of Cerulean; you didn't come here by choice and if you did it was hoping you would leave vary soon. The people here weren't really the issue or at least the people who lived here, sure there were a few Team Rocket members here and there but not any more than you could find in the suburbs. No the reason this place was avoided was the Sisterhood. This was their territory and most people who came through didn't know what to do with them. The Sisterhood wasn't really an organization but a family, they didn't steal at all except maybe the building they "clamed" in the industrial side of town and they never hurt anyone… Unless they were hit first.

Misty Waterflower was the gym leader's youngest daughter but there was one huge difference between her and her older sisters. They were smart pretty and popular, she struggled to get B's and was known as the runt. Her mother who long since past away had always told her she would blossom to be the prettiest of them all but she had given up her faith in that. At thirteen she was just that tomboy who could never live up to the Waterflower standards and wasn't happy with that. She lived in the rich side of town in the gym which brought most of the cities travelers who came in search of a gym badge.

Days were different now and trainers had to be at least 21 to travel and train Pokemon actively. You could get your first Pokemon at 10 still but you had to pass tests and physicals in order to get one. You were lucky to get a Pokemon by 13 or 14 and even luckier to get you pick. Team Rocket was slowly but surely gaining power and new members with the promise of Pokemon without a test. Of course you had to be 11 to join Team Rocket.

Flame Addams was the leader of the Sisterhood and at 15 she wasn't exactly physically matched with her personality. She was a leader and a bossy tomboy at that, she did have tolerance for those who needed it and often opened her eyes past prejudges ideas and opinions. To the other orphaned she was known as the saint of the streets, she was not sexist but at this point of her life was closer to the teenaged girls who wondered almost aimlessly into her life. Most of the Sisterhood were runaways who had been mistreated at home or at school or just needed someone to listen for once in their lives. They dedicated themselves to making a home where they all could live and function without the social issues that came from normal child life.

Two faces have been found, two cultures have been named what will happen? When will they clash? Will things run smoothly or will they rip at the seams? What dose this orphaned saint have to do with the runt of Cerulean? Find out in Chapter one: Footsteps.


	2. footsteps

Chapter 1 footsteps

Flame sat on the steps of the old worn building, her maroon cloak draped around her to prevent the smog and pollution from contacting her pale skin. She gazed out across the grayish streets; something was going to happen and soon. But disregarding those thoughts she stood and walked towards the thriving metropolis that was Northern Cerulean.

Coming to this side of town was unusual for Flame; she was born on the poor side of town along with her little half brother Ash. At the age of 6 Flame's father and her step mom passed away from an at the time unknown of reason, the investigation had been dropped when they realized all the small family had left behind was two vary sad children and half a car. Now a days Flame avoided that side of town and the police station simply because it was the smartest thing to do.

She came to a stop as she reached the rail road tracks; they divided the city between the rich and the poor. Disregarding this boundary she stepped over, her feet covered by nothing but a black leather sock- like wrap. She moved on ignoring the stairs she got from various mothers and small children, in her own mind only those who truly needed her help could see her with eyes willing to disregard her social status. She walked around almost aimlessly only to turn around and head in a different direction.

---------- Misty------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty get down here!" A man's voice sounded up the stair way of the Cerulean gym.

"I'm coming already..." She yelled. She tossed her hair up as best she could and ran down the stairs. She arrived to see her family gathered around the table eating breakfast with five minutes left till her bus came.

"You'll regret being late again," Her father said sternly with a hand on his belt. Ever since her mother died he seemed to take everything out on her, she never understood why. Maybe because she could never seem to amount to anything in his eyes or that she wasn't as pretty as her sisters.

"I'll try to get up earlier tomorrow" She said softly.

"You better!" Her father said sternly before watching her run up to the bus as it pulled up only feet from the gym. She stepped aboard to be greeted by the driver before taking her seat. Outside the window she saw someone she had never seen before… A girl about 15 short blond hair and a maroon cloak walking around like nobody's business, their eyes met and the blond smiled before walking away.

The rest of Misty's day was pretty uneventful, with few friends school was a drag and the announcement of another grade fall was due to come soon but not today. She now stood in front of the school waiting for her bus which was seemingly late. Soon all the other busses pulled away and she gave up hope. She began the long trek to the gym or maybe the high school so she could get a ride.

"I hate this hill," She said to herself as she made her way back to the gym her, pace had gotten slower as she climbed. Then she saw it… ((Or should I saw her)) the girl in the cloak at the top of the hill. She stopped, thoughts of kidnapping raced through her head as she pressed on. The blond stood completely still and waited, with the cloak it seemed that she wasn't even breathing and her gray blue eyes never once seemed to blink.

"Who are you?" Misty asked the girl.

"Who wants to know?" She asked back her face showing a lack of emotion.

"The gym leader's daughter! Why do you keep following me around?" Misty asked rudely.

"No need to get hasty, I am not following you, though your feet may be following me." She said. Her facial movements were limited to her lips that moved as if the rest of her face was made of stone.

"Why would I follow you?" She asked almost in disgust. She knew better than to be completely rude to someone in a cloak who could vary well be armed.

"Why would I know?" The blond asked with little personality in her voice. "Maybe I am just walking around like the rest of the world going on with my business trying to make my way in this crappy world." She finished.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Flame Addams of the sisterhood." She said calmly. Inside she smiled as Misty stood in shock her legs looking like they were going to collapse.

"What you didn't expect to ever meet one of the rascals from the polluted side of town?" She asked her blue- gray eyes flashing. Misty trembled and stepped away.

"What do you want with me?" She asked timidly, afraid of what the older girl may do to her.

"My father could care less what happens to me… you may as well kidnap one of my sisters." She said softly even as she realized it wasn't far from the truth. Flame laughed seeing it as a joke.

"Me! Kidnap you!" She asked between laughs. "Why in the world would I do something as stupid as that?" She continued. Apparently she thought of this as funny.

"Because you want the gyms money so you'd hold me hostage?" Misty answered softly. Flame seemed to get her grip on things and walked the remaining step to Misty; she placed her hand on Misty's solder.

"There is one thing you are getting completely wrong about me, I don't take people. I offer them a place to stay where they aren't abused or are treated with the respect they deserve. You don't get that do you Misty?" She said softly. Misty was scared out of her socks with this and answered shakily.

"What do you mean and how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Think about it you're a famous gym leader's daughter and the misfit at that." Flame answered.

"All I am here for is to remind you that you have another option to the foster homes of Cerulean when someone finds out got it?" She asked. Misty nodded slowly before shaking Flame's hand off her solder.

"I better get going… My dad's going to be mad." She said softly before turning to walk away.

"Here," Flame said handing her a paper with an address on it. "If you need to run away for a while." She said before running off into the warm May afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Don't look back

Misty

She turned the key in order to let herself in the back door. She didn't want her father knowing she missed the bus and if he was in a battle she might be able to get away with it. She shut the door quietly and turned to see her father sitting in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Why didn't you go home on the bus?" He asked her obviously in a bad mood.

"I missed it…" She said softly looking down to her old mud splattered shoes.

"This is the second time today you've messed up and this time I'm not going to let it slip." He said standing pulling out his belt and grabbing hold of her wrist so she couldn't get away. He tugged her upstairs into her room which was small and had a few unexplained blood stains on the walls. He forced her against the wall with his left arm pinning her at the neck. She whimpered in fear and pain as he brought the belt buckle down against her back drawing blood. He pulled her back and tore off her shirt to make for maximum damage.

"Two lashes for two bad deeds and one more for good measure." He said darkly as he pinned her back and whipped her two more times.

"No dinner for you and you better not be late for breakfast." He said locking her in her room to bleed.

She fell to the floor and cried. She lie sobbing for some time, still topless letting the blood on her back drip onto the carpet. Slowly she calmed down and she pulled on her shirt. From her pocket she drew the address Flame had given her.

**14253 SW Gorsier St.**

**Cerulean 97897**

**The old red mill building on the corner can't miss it. Knock three times pause and knock twice again. Ill let you in.**

**-Flame A. of the Sisterhood**

From that misty knew what she was going to do, she would run away. She quietly packed as many of her belongings as she could into a duffle bag. She looked out her window to see that it was a two foot drop to the ground. She maybe on the second story but the gym was built into a hill. She tossed the duffle out the window and followed it. She had a jacket on hiding the blood as she creped to the side of town she wasn't all that familiar with. She approached the train tracks and saw a familiar face, Flame stood cloak and all before her.

"Are you an angel?" Misty asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, though a few call me the saint of the streets." Flame said her eyes once stone cold now warm and welcoming. She tossed Misty a blue bundle. Misty unwrapped it to find it to be a cloak much like Flame's accept blue and smaller.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Flame said once Misty had gotten the cloak on. Flame led her though the streets to the old red mill house. She tapped on the door, first three times then paused then two more times and it was opened by a smaller boy probably about Misty's age about to go through his growth spurt.

"Ash can you take Misty to the infirmary she has some bad cuts on her back." Flame asked the boy.

"Flame, Rhiannon isn't back from her job for another hour." He said back.

"Ok, you are going to get your first Aid lesson now, your going to help me with her." Flame said taking Misty and Ash to a room in the back which was probably used for an office before The Sisterhood took over the building.

"I hope you don't mind Ash, He does anything you don't like and I can send him out." Flame said softly as she closed the door. Misty nodded and pulled off the cloak and then the jacket. Her shirt was soaked through with blood and she gingerly pulled off her shirt. The three long lashes running horizontally across her back were barely bleeding now.

"Ok Ash, use the wash cloth to clean around the wounds but not the actual wounds." Flame said. She was sitting in front of Misty facing her while Ash sat behind her cleaning off the blood. The warm water felt good on her back and Misty relaxed a bit.

"Tell me if something hurts." Ash said softly brushing some of Misty's short red hair on to her shoulder. Her bra straps remained on her back and were red from absorbing her blood. Ash gently unhooked them and let them fall to the side so he could clean under them ((He's behind her pervs)). Once he finished cleaning her back Flame took over. She gave Misty a blanket to cover her front so Ash could take over comforting her. He took her hands in his allowing her to squeeze them when Flame disinfected the wounds. Tear fell from her eyes and she leaned into his shoulder the blanket almost fell off.

"Shh… It's ok now. You're safe here." Ash said softly breathing into her hair. Once Flame finished cleaning Misty's wounds she covered them with gauze. Misty still clung to Ash like a wet sweater two sizes to small.

"I have to bandage you now; do you want Ash to leave?" Flame asked. Misty shook her head which was still on Ash for support. Flame removed the blanket and wrapped Misty in the bandage.

"There all done, you should probably rest for a while now. Ok?" She asked softly. Misty stood her chest and shoulders were wrapped with white bandages. She slipped the cloak back on; her face was red from crying. Ash stood next to her barely an inch taller.

"We don't have any more room at the moment so if you're comfortable with it you can share Ash's room. If not I can move my sister to Ash's room and you can stay with me." Flame said softly. "There's bunk beds is Ash's room so you wouldn't be sleeping with him or anything." Flame finished.

"I guess I'm ok with that." Misty said weakly. Ash smiled at her and spoke.

"You should get some rest I'll take you to our room." He said guiding her to the door. He led her to his room down the hall pointing out the rest room on the way. He pulled open another office door.

**_Mr. Ashton Ketchem Senior, Vice President_**

Was written in bold gold writing which looked like He had tried to scrape it off. The glass was the kind that they used in shower doors so no one could see in but could see the basic outline of objects within the room. Inside were one set of bunk beds, a card board box filled with clothing and another box that was empty.

"Top bunk is yours unless your afraid of heights, then I can move my stuff from the bottom." Ash said tossing a blanket to the top bunk.

"Thanks." Misty said softly as she climbed up to the top. She nestled down into the old mattress and lay on her side.

"What's Flame like?" She asked randomly to Ash who was stuffing his clothes into the box so he could shut it.

"Which side of Flame? Theo thinks she's schizophrenic." Ash answered grinning.

"I don't know… Is she schizophrenic?" She asked.

"Not sure how that's possible considering she's physic. Flames something else, she's been through a lot as have most of us." Ash said now laying on the bottom bunk.

"Did she start the Sisterhood?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, just after our folks died. The building was abandon and the lot is 'hunted' so they worn bulldoze it and we have lived here with as many orphans as we can gather since. We all try to get jobs and work so we can buy food. We don't steal." Ash said. Misty could hear the tears in his voice from years of sadness all derived form one day.

"Flame has always been the one who had to be strong for us, I mean from the start she was my shoulder to cry on even though I knew she needed a place to lay her tears too. She still hasn't cried for them, she holds it in that's why she's so cold to outsiders." Ash said before Misty herd a muffled sob.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. She carefully crept down from the bunk to see Ash close his eyes to sleep. She smiled softly and went back to sleep herself.


End file.
